It's Snowing Just for You
by Strawhat Dragon
Summary: Two lovers visit Whispering Rock and see each other for the first time in many years. For Digitaldreamer.


_This is for Digitaldreamer, an attempt to cheer up my Psychonaut buddy. I hope it works. Please forgive me for any OOCness, this is my first time doing anything about Psychonauts and I don't have much experience at writing things so..._

_You'll still get a warm cookie if you read it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psychonauts._

XXX

_It's Snowing Just For You_

The pale winter sun shown dully through the dense set of clouds. The trees of Whispering Rock camp had been stripped bare of their leaves as they took a winter rest. The telekinesis using bears were curled warmly in their caves in a deep hibernation. A soft, cold breeze wrapped its icy fingers around the small form of a young goggle-wearing boy as he sat on the docks of the frozen Lake Oblongata.

Razputin Aquato didn't know why he wanted to come here, especially on such a chilly day. All he knew was that somewhere in his psychic mind, something had whispered to him. It gave him a simple message; all it had said was "_Go there and wait for her."_ He wasn't sure he had done what the small, whispering voice had asked. He just felt that it meant here, on this dock, above the frozen water he feared.

But why now? Why did he have to come to a _summer_ camp in the middle of _winter_?

But more importantly, who was the one he was waiting for? Was this some cruel joke and some random person was going to jump out of somewhere and taunt him? Or maybe he was finally going insane and his mind was whispering strange things to him.

The small little summer camp used to seem so big. That was so long ago. He hadn't seen any of his fellow Psycadets since he became a Psychonaut. Not even a letter or a phone call. This weighted his heart even more considering one of those Psycadets was the one he loved.

Raz's eyelids slid down to shield his brilliant jade eyes from the gray landscape as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth, using a bit of his pyrokinesis to warm himself.

"Raz?"

Raz's eyes shot open and he scrambled to stand up. When he stood and turned around, jade eyes met shining amber eyes. Surprised by this sudden blossom of color in front of him, Raz leaned back and _WHAM!_ He landed on the frozen water. He froze at the sudden onslaught of cold that was freezing his backside as he look up at the bright face of Lilli Zanotto.

"I thought you were a tree-sitter, not a ice-sitter." She said grinning down at Raz who scratched the back of his head and attempted to stand. Though, being on ice, this doesn't work very well. Raz soon discovered this as he slipped and fell flat onto his stomach. He completely froze as he heard a cracking noise.

Having a strong sense of hydrophobia did _not_ help either.

Then he felt a tug at the back of his jacket and found himself hovering above the ice. He raised his eyes to see Lilli holding him with her psychic hand before setting him down gently on the dock beside her.

And they stood like that for a good ten minutes. All was still until Raz adjusted his goggles slightly on his purplish red-ish hair.

Then another ten minutes of standing still.

Lili wrapped her sleeve-covered arms around herself and shivered. Raz noticed this out of the corner of his eye and moved towards her. Lili soon had a warm pair of arms encircling her and she felt herself being pulled against a warm body.

She grinned and turned her head to look into the eyes of her love. Her smiled warmed Raz's heart as he leaned forward a placed his lips on hers. This was a soft, sweet kiss that showed both of them how much they had missed each other. They parted slightly as something wet and cold land on both of their noses. They tilted their heads and looked upwards into the gray sky to see soft white flakes drifting slowly earthwards.

Lili looked back at Raz to see that childish grin she loved so much on his face as he released her from his warm embrace and stretched out his long arms as if he was trying to capture every snowflake that fell. It was if the whole world had brightened when Raz smiled like that.

Raz turned to look at Lili watching him; that grin still on his face as he stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her once more. He moved his lips near her ear, his warm breath brushed over her ear as he spoke.

"It's snowing just for you." He whispered into her ear before drawing back. His smile spoke a million words to Lili as she looked at him before he leaned in for another kiss.

A breeze blew through and wrapped around them, sending them into a flurry of sparkling white flakes. As the wind died down, the small memory of Whispering Rock faded away, carried off in the wind as the two phantom-lovers disappeared.

XXX

_Geez, this seems so… bad. Forgive me Senchou! I tried, and the ending seems kind of bad, but I'm not very good at writing endings and I'm fighting the Phantom right now on Psychonauts, so… yeah._

_Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to give a boost to my pyrokinesis._


End file.
